A variety of vehicles exist that include, as part of their design, the ability to tow a trailer. By way of showing just a partial example, many trucks, SUVs, and other such vehicles exist that are designed to tow any number of trailers such as boat trailers, horse trailers, camping trailers, construction-related trailers, sports-related trailers, etc. When a vehicle such as a truck or SUV tows a trailer, it is also known to provide an electrical connection between the primary (towing) vehicle and the trailer. The electrical connection allows the trailer to indicate signals such as lights, brake signals, and turn signals that are provided by the primary vehicle. A seven point wire connector is known as one of several kinds of electrical/wire connection between the primary and towing vehicles.
Current designs of wire connectors typically include a receiving housing and a projecting housing. The receiving housing may be attached to the primary vehicle. Wire leads from the various electrical and signal functions of the primary vehicle are gathered in the receiving housing. A wire harness that collects these leads may be disposed in the housing. The receiving housing and projecting housing are designed such that they may be mechanically interconnected. Matching contacts positioned in the receiving housing and projecting housing are brought into electrical contact when the two parts are connected. Wire leads that are collected in the projecting housing proceed to lights or other functions in the trailer. Thus, signals from the primary vehicle are passed to the trailer.
There is an ongoing need to simplify the fabrication process of vehicles such as trucks and SUVs. Simplified constructions steps that eliminate unnecessary parts or construction steps reduce the time and cost of manufacture. Further, the elimination of redundant or unnecessary parts also saves weight on the vehicle. Even small improvements in weight and the manufacturing process are desired because, when accumulated with other such modifications, the economics and performance of the overall product can show measurable improvement. Thus, with respect to the current design of the seven point wire harness connector, it would be desired to streamline and improve its design and manufacture if possible.
Accordingly, it is desirable to simplify the design of the wire harness connector as currently used. In addition, it is desirable to eliminate any unnecessary parts and manufacturing steps that are currently used in the manufacture of the wire harness connector. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.